The history of the present
by narutochick
Summary: It tells the story of what lead to the present moments in the life of kakashi, intense insights and hurt pasts...what exactly lead to the solemn face he has now?
1. Default Chapter

_This or anything concerning Naruto, is not my personal property, if it was id be swimming in my pool of gold coins right about now…._

**Chapter 1: Who is Hakada?**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, were finally set out on another mission, yet this time it was not as satisfactory as Naruto thought it would be as he thought that he was unofficially already a chuunin. In this one they would have to collect flowers for a restaurant as Valentines Day was coming up. As usual Sakura was all over Sasuke asking him what his favorite flower was…

"I love tulips, Sakura gather me some, because one day you will be my wife!" Naruto said with as much gusto as possible. SMACK! Once again Sakura lands him a great punch in the face.

"Why are women so difficult?!" Says a teary Naruto.

"Women are trouble Naruto." Commented Kakashi.

"Why do you say that? The closest you've gotten to a woman, is through those dirty books!" Naruto shot back.

"That's not true". Replied a solemn Kakashi.

Naruto with a sparkle in his eyes said, "then tell me all about it please, I need all the help

that I can get, have you ever been in love?"

"Only once", Kakashi began, "and it's enough to last me a lifetime!"

"Why? How can you say that?" Roared Sakura. It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura's attention had been diverted from the flower picking and in to the glum face of Kakashi. "I can't imagine living a life without love, id rather be dead."

"Even if you were left with a broken heart?"

"Kakashi, to know that I have lived a life with only one person loving me for who I am, id be the happiest in the world, its better to have one complete lover for at least a brief period of time rather than having none, ever" replied Naruto, winking at Sakura.

"Well, after what I've experienced, I completely disagree, and I'm sure if you guys went

through what I went through you'd never want to fall in love ever."

"Kakashi, what did this girl do to you…" said a very concerned Sasuke...

"I don't think I want to discuss it…"

"KAKASHI!!!" They all screamed, and with his head down, Kakashi started his story...

"I was very young, I had just been promoted to a Jounin, and that's when I met her, that's when I met Hakada…

It was right after the fourth Hokage's funeral, and that's when I found out a huge secret kept from all, he had a daughter, even though he had adopted her, he still called her his child. She was very special, even though she was only 8. Her skills surpassed even myself, she had amazing power, which I wasn't surprised the Hokage kept her secret.

It started when the Third called me in for a private meeting, I though that he was going to assign me to an A class mission, instead he told me a story about a very blessed yet unlucky girl. She was eight yet already orphaned twice in her life, she had enough natural talents to even rival the power of a Hokage, and was already a Jounin."

"WHAAAAT!?" Exclaimed Naruto, "she was a chuunin at eight???!! Impossible!"

"No Naruto", replied Kakashi, "it is not impossible, I was chuunin at 6, and she was a chuunin at 4!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Now all acted on their wonderment. "How? I read that the youngest recorded ninja to pass the chuunin exam was you!?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, Sakura that's right, but you should know, that all records mostly ones taken of ninjas tend to sometimes be inaccurate. You see, Hakada had transformed and kept transformed through out the whole exam, so all thought she was the normal age to enter. They all thought she was 12. There were rumors going around at the time that a being like Hakada existed. The Fourth was very protective over her and knew that if people knew she really existed they would try to taint her, kidnap her, or do horrible things to her in order to find out her secrets, most thought that she would be a great trump card to Konoha and would want to use her as just that. But the Fourth simply saw her as his child, be she blood or not, and did not want to use her as a trump card.

She had lived a life hidden away from the village, therefore the only people she ever spent time with was her family, the fourth, and the third, which she used to call her grandfather.

So, after the death of her father she was heartbroken, and kept to herself on top of the mountain, and would barely ever come home. My assignment was to be a friend to her, to comfort her and to convince her that life was worth living. To me, I felt that my talents were being wasted I wanted to be out fighting for Konoha, being told to baby-sit an 8 year old, was more like a chore to me, one I really didn't want to do.

It was a challenge climbing to the top of the mountain, already I felt cheated in life that I had to work so hard to be what I am, to achieve what I achieved and she got it all straight after birth! When I finally got to the top of the mountain I first caught glimpse of her…

She was floating, really floating, using Chakra around two feet from the ground with her chakra flowing, her eyes closed, but with tears slowly making their way down her face…

All jealous thoughts were wiped from my mind, I was mesmerized by this heartbreakingly beautiful site.

I moved forward, closer to this captivating beauty, and her eyes slowly, sadly opened and looked at me. It was clear she had been crying for a long time, maybe even days, her sadness I never thought anyone could experience it, she was so grief-stricken, it hurt me too, I felt her pain just by looking in to her eyes, and I couldn't speak.

Then she spoke to me, "Kakashi-kun, I presume" she said, already I was shocked at her power, how could she know my name? "Grandfather sent you, the third Hokage, right?" "Yes", I said "how could you possibly know, my purpose and my name?"

She looked at me and smiled a solemn smile, "I know my grandfather well, and I know you Kakashi-kun, I've seen you before outside the stadium at the end of the chuunin exam you were speaking to one of my partners, I assure you I need no friends, I'm better left alone, let me mourn in peace".

Even after her words I felt that I was more needed than the third or I even thought. When I first saw her, she looked older than she was, the way she spoke everything, but at that moment, she looked like the little girl she really is, she was a little girl with no father, no parents, one who felt all alone in the world, she had so much power so much skill, but not the fundamental things we need in life a family that was with her always.

My body started to move, it seemed I couldn't control myself, I moved towards her and as I reached her I looked in to her eyes, and felt my heart breaking, and I embraced her, she didn't push me away, she stood quietly crying in my embrace, tears were slowly escaping my eyes too"

"OH! That's so beautiful!" Squealed Sakura, "shh!" Urged Sasuke, "Kakashi, please continue".

"I really don't think I want to" said Kakashi eyes already watering.

"Kakashi why, is she dead or something" said Naruto, followed by a punch in the stomach from Sakura, "you heartless fool!'

"Yes she is, and I'm not sure how I feel about that" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" said a shocked Sasuke.

"Before, she ran away and/or died, Hakada was responsible for the death of my comrades."

All fell silent; no one knew what to say or wanted to necessarily question Kakashi.

"Finish your work and meet me at the center" Kakashi said after what felt like a very long time. He left straight after, leaving them to discuss what he had told them.

"Love, seems to be a real hassle, I mean if I end up falling in love with someone and they kill all my friends…"

"Shut up Naruto, that's not what happened I'm sure of it, I don't know I just don't feel that that's all there is to it, I doubt she would have killed them."

"Sakura you seem to forget that he said that she was responsible for the death of his comrades, it doesn't necessarily mean that she was the one that killed them"

And with that, they didn't speak to each other, until it was time to say goodbye.

After that conversation with Kakashi, he didn't seem to be in the story telling mood, he answered no questions about Hakada and kept any word exchange to an absolute minimum.

One day, coming back from a mission they ran into a very enthusiastic Gai-Sensei.

"Kakashi, my sworn lifelong rival, I challenge you to a battle of wits!" To that, Kakashi disappeared not after shooting Gai a gloomy look.

"What's wrong with him?" exclaimed a concerned sounding Gai.

"Don't know, he's been like that for days, all work and no play, makes Kakashi a very dull sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto in return.

"Has it been that long?" whispered Gai to himself.

"Has it been that long for what? Is this about that girl Hakada?" Said Sasuke with a very concerned yet very much annoyed tone.

"Aah, Hakada, how do you know about her, which one are you talking about though, the girl Kakashi stole from me or the one they talk about in legend??"

"Legend? What legend? I haven't heard about any legend about a Hakada!" A very annoyed and confused Naruto added.

"You don't seriously mean the one about the heroes??" Said an unconvinced Sakura.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you may not believe it, but I believe that all legends or myths as you may have it root in truth."

"What's the legend Gai-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it was believed many years ago before even you young people were born that a young child was born on a spot were much blood was spilt, blood of heroes from all ninja families of Konoha, well except one of course.

This child, upon arrival in to this world, it seemed that her mother died instantly, as if the mothers' purpose in life was simply to deliver this child. The child immediately was engulfed in blood, that came seeping from the ground, and not any blood, it was said that this blood was of the heroes, which once stood on that very spot.

The villager said to have witnessed that, was so taken aback he did not know what to do and luckily he found a Jounin close by, coming back from a mission alone, the great Fourth, before his promotion that is.

Upon his arrival, his shock was evident; he barely saved the child from the blood engulfing it. Later, they said that the blood engulfing the child was not only surrounding her but was making its way in to her very system and it is said that the power that these heroes possessed was injected in to this child and that was verified when the child was held by the young Jounin. It seemed that this child was blind but under close inspection, it was evident that she possessed the Byakugan!"

"What? But that's impossible! That skill is unique to the Hyuuga clan that must mean shes one of them?" Exclaimed Sasuke

"Yes, that's true, but the Hyuuga clan, insisted that none of them have anything to do with that child!"

"Does that mean she has the Sharingan too?" Said Naruto

"No, because the only family not to have a casualty in that spot is the Uchiha, so she couldn't have the Sharingan" replied Gai sensei with a dashing smile aimed at Sasuke.

"But isn't it said that even if she was alive, she left the village and committed suicide as she could not be killed?' Replied Sakura.

"That is something I personally don't believe, even though the Hokage and many other high ranking officials insist that she is not real, I believe that if she was so powerful she couldn't possibly kill herself. It's just a feeling"

"So you believe that she isn't mythical?" asked Sasuke

"Well, maybe she is, maybe she isn't, but I do remember thinking that Kakashis' fiancée was her, once." Said Gai chuckling to himself.

"FIANCEE?!" They all found themselves yelling.

"Oh, you must not know about that, Kakashi is a very private person, but let me tell you about beautiful Hakada… (wink), I met her two weeks after Kakashi did, you see it had seemed strange that I had not battled with Kakashi for the previous two weeks, so I decided that I had a right to know what was keeping him so busy!"

All three rolled their eyes at Gai.

At seeing this Gai retorted, "Oh I see, you care to turn me in to a fool, such insolence how dare you roll your eyes at me!! That's it, take 50 laps around the centre!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Exclaimed the threesome, "there's no way I'm running around in this weather!!" Sakura added

"If you don't run, I wont finish my story" Concluded a very confident Gai..

"Yeah, whatever,"

"He's probably lying anyway"

"You know I think he's very delusional…"

And with their backs to the very much outraged sensei, they set out on their ways home…


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not my property and if it was I'd be playing with my solid gold chess board and pieces…_

Authors note: this chapter contains some adult material; this chapter is here to provide background information of the story. Two flashbacks here represent two pivotal moments between Hakada and Kakashi. To provide the reader of the events and a neutral view of what happened between them before Hakadas suicide. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2**

**The history of the present**

**FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi-kun you look pale what's wrong?"

On top of the mountain lay Kakashi and Hakada. Hakada was leaning over a sleeping Kakashi attempting to wake him.

"wh-wh-what I was asleep, why didn't you wake me?" said a dazed and slightly embarrassed Kakashi.

"well" smiled Hakada, "I was the actually watching the clouds, it took me a while to realize you were asleep….so when I was asking you over and over if a certain cloud looked the shape of Gai's head, I noticed you were asleep…I was gonna wake you but…" she smiled a sweet smile…"you looked sooo adorable and peaceful like that, I didn't have the heart to blow this water balloon on your head…." Hakada smiled a sneaky smile this time…and before Kakashi screamed 'NO! Hakada NO!" He was wet from head to toe…

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Hakada…while Kakashi sulked…

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

Kakashi sat silently, pouting…

"I'm really sorry, I was annoyed you fell asleep, and thought it would be fun to wake you like this…"

Kakashi was still pouting….

"Kakashi-kun don't be such a baby there's no need to keep pouting, it was just a joke and its only water…"

Still pouting…

"Oh Kakashi kun….enough, your so annoying…stop pouting…hold on…this could only be…AAAH!" Just as Hakada turned her face, it was met with a water balloon. Kakashi had made a doppelganger to distract Hakada while he got the water balloon ready…

"Damn you Kakashi damn you!" she watched Kakashi laugh, and every time he would look at Hakada, he'd laugh harder…until he found himself rolling on the floor laughing…but  
after a good 10 minutes of laughter he noticed that there was something wrong…he looked at Hakada again... Still there wet head to toe…"oh shit!"

A stream of freezing cold water came crashing down on Kakashi. A freezing buckets worth of it…

"Aaah! This is freezing; I knew I couldn't get you like that! Kakashi squealed, "I thought you had your guard down!"

"I did" said Hakada. "I'm wet too"

They looked at each other now, both dripping wet (Kakashi more so), and laughed…

Kakashi made a fire and wrapped a blanket around Hakada and placed himself next to her.

"Kakashi-kun, your freezing, take the blanket, my hairs wet mostly and the front of my clothes, your wet all over…you need this more than I do" she said taking the blanket off.

"No, I can't; I'd be very upset if I found out you got ill because of me! And enough of that 'kun' business I thought I told you to drop it".

Hakada smiled, "fine, I'll only drop it though if you share this blanket with me".

Hakada lay in Kakashis arms with the blanket wrapped round him in front of the fire. It was getting darker and darker and Kakashi wrapped his arms round Hakada even tighter.

Hakada put her hand on Kakashis left cheek and turned to face Kakashi, 'Kakashi, I want to see your face." Kakashi raised his own hand on Hakadas, his only revealed eye looking in to hers. 'Why?' he said

'Because I want to see my Kakashi, I want to see you.' She spoke the words she had been thinking for a very long time. " I've grown with you Kakashi, what's underneath this mask is not gonna change how I feel about you, I've known you for 6 years now. Your appearance will not change the way I feel about you... For I have loved the man underneath the mask thoroughly for years now... let me see you Kakashi let me see you."

Kakashi almost in submition lowered his hand and eye in synchronization. Hakada slowly revealed Kakashis scar and Sharingan…

Hakada was faced with a part of Kakashi she had never seen before. 'Your eye, what a beautiful eye….' She slowly and tenderly kissed it. '**My** Kakashis eye...'

She lowered his mask even more and revealed his nose….

'Your nose, your beautiful nose…' she slowly and lovingly kissed it. '**My** Kakashis nose…'

Kakashis two cheeks were on show now...

'Your cheeks, what beautiful cheeks…' she gently kissed both of them. '**My** Kakashis cheeks…'

Finally the whole mask was in her hands now, she was faced with Kakashi, one and whole…

'She looked in to his eyes, caressed his face, and with her finger slowly lined his lips…

'your face, your whole beautiful face….**my** Kakashis face…' and now as she slowly reached his lips, both hearts beating ever quicker…both sets of eyes closed….and Hakada lips made contact with Kakashis. Hearts beating lips touching, it seemed as if both had yearned for this moment for a very long time.

Kakashis hands felt their way to Hakadas back, pulling her in towards him. He wanted her in his arms, at that moment, forever. Hakadas hands along Kakashis face, and along his head, fingers clenched to his moonlit silver hair…

That kiss was like a union of souls, at that moment they were one, each holding the other tighter not willing to let go. Breathing, what is breathing when the love of your life is breathing hope and love directly in to you with their lips?

At last, after what can only be described as an utterly enchanting kiss. They looked in to each others eyes once again and in their hearts said goodbye to the old friendship and welcomed each other in to this blooming relationship… what were friends were now lovers…

They spent the night in each others arms until dawn.

**---FLASHBACK---**

**2 YEARS LATER**

A year exactly after the awful Uchiha tragedy, in which the most promising of the clan Uchiha Itachi murdered the entire clan save one, a young Hakada is making her way to her lovers home with a new found decision.

Hakada opened the door and makes her way in to her lovers' home as she had done many times before. She has long been accustomed to coming in without ringing the bell or needing someone to call her in.

Hakada during the years she had gotten to know Kakashi had indeed bloomed in to a captivating young beauty. Long dark hair and beautiful features, and a tall yet curvaceous frame, Kakashi was the envy of every man once they entered a room together. Which was a rare occasion as Hakada was very wary of people discovering who she truly was.

Hakada looked around the home, looking for Kakashi. She tried very hard not to use her gifts, the Byakugan luckily is only revealed when needed, and instead her big brown eyes were always on show. Kakashi didn't seem to be around and Hakada decided to wait for him in the bedroom and tell him of her decision, one which she was sure he'd be happy to hear, only after she told him one of the few secrets she still kept from him.

She tried in the course of their 2 year relationship to keep them to a minimum and to reveal all to her love, as she knew he had shared with her things in which she dared not even imagine another soul would know. Or that another soul would hold this amount of Kakashis trust. She waited and heard some noise coming from the direction of the bathroom.

'Oh! The bathroom, Hakada you idiot of course he's in the bathroom!' She whispered to herself.

A moment later Kakashi opened the bathroom door and entered the room. Body glistening, towel around the waist. 'He was taking a shower, shit!' Hakada whispered to herself once again. Looking like a Greek god, save the scar on the left eye and mismatched eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower, I'll come back at a more convenient time' she blushed.

Kakashi smiled, 'this comes from my future wife? You've seen me without my shirt before, what's so different?'

Hakada gulped, she was too ashamed to say that she couldn't hold back herself anymore, that she wanted Kakashi, and seeing him, towel round his waist, body glistening, beautiful face smiling, she wanted him more than ever….

Watching Hakada, Kakashi almost felt her passion for him and even found his own heart beating ever faster. Every time he thought about Hakada, his heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe his luck, this was the woman he wanted. And she was all he felt he could need.

Looking at her, he paid attention to what she was wearing, a revealing top accentuating on her perfectly formed breasts, just ending to reveal her toned abs and navel, and a skirt in which her long and firm legs escaped from… his pangs of lust were evident now…he looked ever lovingly at Hakadas face…and swallowed back.

'I'll be going now, I should stop intruding like this in to your home…' slowly retreating. Kakashi stopped her and held her arms, looking in to her eyes, he smiled and kissed her.

_His kisses, the kisses he planted on her made her feel so loved, so wanted, they made her feel that she was the only woman that ever existed._

_To Kakashi, these kisses he shared with his love, gave his once empty life meaning, her soft lips held the key to his soul._

'Wow' Hakada smiled, 'what was that for?' She looked up at him lovingly.

'Shh... .' Kakashi placed his finger on her lips and carried her to the bed. He slowly and lovingly placed her on to it. He climbed slowly on to the bed, until he was directly above Hakada. Hakada looked up to him and smiled, 'Kakashi I love you, and I'm ready.'

'Hakada I'm not forcing you in to anything, I accept whatever you want to do.'

'Kakashi, before I met you I was strongly thinking of taking my own life, I wondered what there could possibly be for me in this life of mine. The only person left at that time was my grandfather, the Third, but he had a family, loving children, I felt like a burden even though he gave me no need to do so.' _She paused with the sadness overcoming her face_. 'I wondered why a being like me existed, lets face it I'm barely human, I'm a combination of humans, (she laughed nervously), but then you came in to my life and embraced me. All through our friendship I knew who I wanted to be with and I knew that it was you. After that I lived for you, and I loved you and still do, Kakashi owner of my soul and keeper of my heart, I am yours, eternally, and I know that if I were to ever lose you, my life would not be worth living. There would be no use for me on this planet, no reason for me to breathe or for my heart to beat. It beats only for you, when I hear your name or think of you, I'm breathless, and when you kiss me I'm afraid to open my eyes, as I'm afraid your simply a dream and that you may drift off like the wind… Kakashi as long as I live, I am yours, my heart, my soul, my body…take me…'

Kakashis eyes began to water and as if he poured all his love in to his lips, he kissed Hakada. 'And I am yours', he whispered in his heart and Hakada heard it. Hakada began to undress and Kakashis towel dropped to the floor. There they made beautiful love as Kakashi got to know every inch of Hakadas body and she his. She felt his breath on her body and his lips, and as he entered her body she softly cried and once again as they were on top of the mountain, they were one.

They lay in the bed together lovingly, each gripping the other tighter in their embrace.

'I had a reason why I visited you' those words broke the loving silence.

Kakashi laughed, 'so it wasn't to get me in to bed I'm guessing!' Hakada laughed.

'No but it was second on my to-do list! Heheh" she joked.

Kakashi pushed his muscular body up to face Hakada who lay to her side next to him, 'then what did you intend to come for?' He said seriously at last.

'Oh, it's something I've decided to do' she looked in to Kakashis bare face, and unknowingly was lining Kakashis scar with her finger…

Kakashi looked at her with a blank stare…"what is it?"

'Hmm…oh!' Hakada said what she was thnking... 'Kakashi? Why don't you let me heal your scar for you, I know I can do it and you say that you're over…"

'No.'

'What? Why? I thought you'd wanted to get rid of it, not that I mind if you had it either way, it's just that, it would be like a new beginning for our new life together'.

'No.' Kakashi now sat up no longer looking Hakada in the face.

'Kakashi? Did I say something wrong?' She sat up and touched his shoulder.

'Never question me or ask to remove this scar for me ever again.' Kakashi said in an almost alienating tone to Hakada.

'Kakashi I need to know why! remember we are not to keep secrets from each other.' _She was overcome with a pang of guilt, she needed to tell Kakashi now, all she kept from him. Just after he told her of course, she thought to herself._

'I just don't want to remove this scar, this reminds me of it all, and it makes me a better ninja.'

'_I see you, you know_' said Hakada in a somewhat depressed tone.

Kakashi looked at her, 'see me where, doing what?' He questioned.

'At the stone, the hero stone, every morning all the time, I know where to look when I can't find you at the centre or your house. You're always there.'

'And what's wrong with going there?'

'Nothing, its just that it makes me feel…never mind' Hakada stopped, slowly feeling tears coming along and she didn't want her fiancée to see her like that, weak.

'Tell me why.' He looked her in they eye in an attempt to reassure her.

'It makes me feel like I'm not enough for you that's what!' She felt a tear escape her right eye.

'That's ridiculous', _he said looking away._

'It's not ridiculous, Kakashi I offer you all of me, I give you all of me, and it seems like its not enough for you to...'

'**For me to what?**' he shot back.

'To forget, Kakashi to forget! It makes me feel like a failure, it belittles me ok!' She blurted out, tears streaming down her face now.

'What? I don't understand.' Replied Kakashi.

'If you truly loved me and meant what you said the other day! You told me that I healed you remember... That we were both exactly what the other needed to move on! But that's not true if you're always at the hero stone! That's why I want to heal the scar, I want to truly heal you inside and out…' Hakada felt that it was time to reveal one of her last two secrets; it was the perfect time… _'And it makes me feel less guilt...'_

'Guilt for what? Not healing me? Hakada I love you, it doesn't mean if I wish to visit that stone that you're a failure, its true, without you, I'd be lost and broken…'

'No Kakashi, that's not why I feel guilty…' _she said lowering her head in shame_.

'For what then? Said an uneasy Kakashi.

'Kakashi, this is something I have to tell you, something I've kept from you for a long time... I mean it's nothing really I'm sure (she smiled nervously). It's just something I think you ought to know. You see, back when my father was your Sensei I used to follow you all the time... One of my bloodline limits was invisibility, father didn't want me to, but he didn't forbid me to either... It would kill me if any of you got hurt, especially my father, although he didn't need it.' _Hakada looked up at Kakashi; she had somehow made her way on to the floor, to face her fiancée._

'Continue', Kakashi said this without looking at Hakada, his eyes lowered to the brink of closure.

This made Hakada uneasy but nevertheless continued. 'So I followed you on every mission, making sure that you guys always lived through them…'

'But that's not possible...' Kakashi exclaimed.

'I know what your thinking' she also lowered her eyes, it was very difficult to look in to Kakashis eyes now. 'Then how did **that** happen? I wasn't there... You see you were a Jounin, and my father was with you. I was there to see you unleash the Chidori for the first time! I was so impressed! But then, my father left you, my first instinct was to join my father, and I did. I followed him to the battle field, I spoke to him there and he told me to look after you, he felt the kunai he gave you couldn't alert him fast enough so he sent me.

'Before I could leave I heard one of the leaf Nins say that my grandfather was hurt. That he needed instant help if he were to live, and as Tsunade-sama was missing no one could do it, but me. I left immediately for Konoha. I reached just in time and started healing grandfather, he needed great medical attention and he needed me. I was the only one capable of healing him as no one else has my chakra capacity.' _Hakada looked up at Kakashi, tears streaming down her face, only to see him also crying._

'Continue' he retorted.

'But Kakashi', she leaned closer to hug him, but he pushed her back.

'Just continue' he uttered, moving his way to the head of the bed.

'Well, I, I, I…' she started to stutter the words clinging at her throat; she felt she couldn't continue…

'**Go on Hakada, tell me**.' Kakashi now screamed.

'I arrived just in time to see him, to see Obito… (_she gulped_), to see him dead'. Hakada couldn't take it any more she started to sob uncontrollably. The next thing she knew, Kakashi was sitting in front of her, facing her.

If she needed Kakashi for anything now, she needed him to comfort her, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, shes not to blame, and that he's glad that she saved the Third. She spent years blaming herself until her grandfather assured her that it was not her fault, but there was still a portion of her telling her that if she was not so stupid as to follow her father as opposed to the threesome of Kakashi, Obito and Rin, they would all still be there, that they'd be alive alongside Kakashi.

Kakashi sitting directly in front of Hakada grabbed her at the shoulders. Hakada more than ever now wanted him to hold her, to embrace her…

'So you're telling me, that you're to blame for the death of my comrades?'

Hakadas face fell, her heart dropped directly to her stomach; she couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying. 'What?' She asked.

This time Kakashis anger was more evident in his words, 'it's because of **you**? **You're** the reason why they Obito and Rin died!'

'Kakashi...' Hakadas eyes were full of tears, she was in utter disbelief, this was not her Kakashi, what happened to **her** Kakashi?

'If you were there like you were supposed to be, none of that would have happened, I would have still had my friends! You gave us the false impression that we were somewhat invincible didn't you! **You're sick you know that**?' Kakashi was full of anger. He turned and got fully dressed, while Hakada still sat on the floor wrapped in a sheet.

She was lost for words; she couldn't believe what he had said. 'Kakashi you don't mean what you're saying…' she tried to reassure herself as well as him.

'What the hell are you talking about?' He roared. 'I know exactly what I'm saying, you're the cause of their deaths, and you're to blame.'

Hakada now tears flowing from her eyes. 'Kakashi that's ridiculous, you're saying I'm the cause of their deaths...'

'Face it it's the truth, if you were there, none of that would have happened, Rin wouldn't have been captured and Obito wouldn't have died saving me!' Kakashis eyes now full of tears, angry tears.

'Kakashi do you honestly believe that I could have changed fate, it was fate for him to die that day, for you, it was his destiny, it wouldn't have made a difference if I was there... What's written in the book of life is written!' Hakada tried desperately to convince Kakashi.

'Destiny? Don't tell me you believe in that crap, you're the cause of his death and Rins!'

Kakashi was making his way out of the room, Hakada ran in front of him, 'Kakashi wait... please don't leave me alone right now'.

'Get out of my face, you disgust me!' Kakashi pushed her out of the way and made his way in to the living room.

Hakada appeared there almost automatically (like her father the yellow flash). 'Kakashi I'm your future wife, we need to talk this through, it would kill me if you left here angry…' she said pleadingly.

'You don't honestly think I can marry you now?'

Hakada felt her heart break ever so slowly, directly through the middle, it was getting harder to breathe and harder to see as the tears were flowing ever more so now…

'Kakashi you don't mean that do you...' said a now broken Hakada…

'Of course I do, I can't stand to even imagine sharing a home or even having children with a person I now hate' he brushed her aside and walked away.

Hakada lay their motionless. She was in complete disbelief and shock. Her whole life crumbled there and then. And in one last act, almost of desperation, she screamed out…

'KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHII…..'

**---****At the Hokage's headquarters---**

**Three days later**

The Third Hokage was sitting at his desk, with a tall ninja standing next to him, he orders, 'get Kakashi in here.'

Kakashi enters the room, more serious looking than ever and faces the older ninja, the Hokage of Konoha. 'You asked for me sensei?'

'Yes I did, could you please leave us to speak in peace' he told the two ninjas at the doorway who quickly obliged.

'Sit down Kakashi' Kakashi sat, and the older man reached in to a drawer in his desk and took an envelope out. 'This is for you'. He said placing the envelope on the desk.

'_What is it?_' Asked Kakashi.

'It is something that's addressed to you obviously or else I wouldn't be giving it to you'. He pushed the letter closer to Kakashi.

'It's been opened'.

'Well...' _blushed the Hokage, _'I originally thought it was for me, you do see it's unaddressed…'

'Yes.' He opened the letter and took out the paper inside, and began to read, after a moment he threw the letter back to the table in disgust.

'What?' Exclaimed the Hokage.

'Its not something I necessarily want to read.' Said Kakashi emotionless.

'It's a letter from my granddaughter, to you, you must read it.' Urged the Hokage.

'I was unaware that the Hokage was to deal with personal matters as well as those of the village.' Kakashi replied coldly.

'Only to those who matter to me, and you know that every soul in this village matters to me, even more so for the one I call granddaughter and her fiancé'

'Don't speak such garbage! We will never marry; she no longer means a thing to me.' He said tearing up the letter in front of him.

'Kakashi, don't be a heartless fool, I thought leaving you be for three days would allow you to think clearly, and now your still as stupid as you were when you broke off the engagement and tore my granddaughter apart.'

'Sensei, I am now of sound heart, soul and mind. And I can tell you now that nothing of that young woman concerns me, to me she is dead.'

'And she will soon be, that is a suicide note you fool! She cares to leave the village and kill herself if by the end of the day you're not speaking to her! 'That woman', as you call her loves you with all her heart and she will die if you don't go to see her!' The Hokage's anger now evident.

'She wont die, shes killing herself and rest assured it makes no difference to me if she's alive or dead, she finally feels the guilt.' He added callously.

'Kakashi, I am giving you one last chance, if any part of you still feels something for her, please go see her…deep down you know you still love her, and you know that she is not really responsible for your companions deaths.'

'I know how I feel sensei, and I feel nothing for her, she IS the cause of their deaths and nothing you say or do will change that. Now that there's nothing here of importance to discuss, I shall leave.' Kakashi said walking away and as he reaches the door…

**'Her blood will be spill and let it lay on your conscience.'**

Kakashi stops and turn angrily. 'Suicide is her choice not mine and if she is stupid enough to commit it because of me, then that is her fault not mine, its disgraceful…'.

And with that he exits.

...

'Your right' said the Hokage, 'that is what he believes'

Out emerges Hakada slowly coming in to view as her invisibility wears off.

'And I'll do what I must'

'Please my dear, don't, your heart is broken don't break that of an old mans' smiled the Hokage.

'Grandfather, I love you as well don't you forget it, but I will do what I have to do, I don't want to live a life of emptiness again, and if you truly love me, you will treat Kakashi the same a you did before... long before anything between him and I happened. Please, for me?' she wiped away her own and her grandfathers tears. 'I was not meant to live... father saved me, now I shall undo his work, goodbye grandfather and please don't think ill of Kakashi, treat him like a son, _**please**_.' She hugged her grandfather and was gone in a flash….

* * *

_Well that's the end of that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews are very much welcome and encourage me to write more as well I do honestly hope that you enjoyed this, as I tried very hard to make it of good standard, smiles cheesily until next time, adieu. Ps, I'm looking for someone to proof read for me! If there are any takers please email me!_


End file.
